With the improvement of data processing capability of communication platforms, in recent decades have seen a considerable growth in the number of communication applications, such as short messages, phone books, games, photo graphing, multimedia players and so on. It is believed that the high-speed transfer of data across the communication network will be put into extensive applications with the development of various communication standards (e.g., SIP, GPRS, UMTS, CDMA, WAP, HSDPA).
During communication, especially during a call, once a subscriber wants to play a multimedia data file (e.g., audio, picture or video data file stored in jpg, mp3, avi, wmv, rm, mpeg format) to the other subscriber of the call, how to transmit the multimedia data during the call, i.e. how to insert the multimedia data into the call is a problem.
According to existing technical solutions, all multimedia data transmission resources are occupied at the beginning of a call and are then released at the end of the call, so that a large amount of resources are wasted when no multimedia data is being transmitted. Additionally, when subscribers wish to store more multimedia data for subsequent multimedia data transmission, more and more storage space will be consumed. Thus, the subscribers might have to lower the quality of picture, audio or vide data files by using high rate compression, so as to accommodate more data files.